


Lost Time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, a lot of ships actually, also its kinda fantasy i guess, arasol - Freeform, im sorry but quite a few of the them are gonna die oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia remembered being tested on, then discarded in a land of crystals. A few faces ring through her mind, but she can never remember. Then, two of the faces visit her land. She knows they're familiar, but still doesn't remember.</p>
<p>Now, they all have to teach her again, and find the person who did this. </p>
<p>There will be blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

She remembered waking up in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar people, wearing unfamiliar clothes. The people around her tried to quiet her. To silence her. She did not listen. The girl couldn't remember anything except for the taste of metal. The screams of people being tortured. Familiar faces she couldn't place, but she knew of them.

She felt more and more memory being ripped away, until the faces of comfort were but a sliver of concern. The world slowly faded around her.

******

_Get up._

_Girl._

_Wake up._

Her eyes slowly opened to the sound of a voice. Good, you're awake. The girl's eyes widened when noticing that the voice was not being spoken. She was hearing it in her head.

"Hello?" she croaked, throat dry and hoarse. "Anyone?"

As the girl struggled to remember where she was, a thought came back to her.

_Your name is Aradia._

A smile appeared on her face. Aradia could remember something. When she looked around, another thought appeared in her head. It was more of a direction she could go, an instinct. The black haired girl followed the instinct.

She crawled over mountains of quartz, listening to a familiar tune she couldn't place. A melody.

This instinct led her to a small, beaten up cottage. It was old from years of neglect, but it served as a shelter. In a way, Aradia reconized it.

Inside was a chest filled with many items. An old, dusty fedora, a whip, fresh clothes, and many other things. Aradia changed into fresh clothes, discarding her old shirt and skirt. They were covered in a dried substance that smelled horrible.

Her pale hands picked up the whip. Like an expert, she cracked it. It hit a board, wrapping around it. She giggled, a small burst of laughter in the time of forgetting.

Aradia then noticed a rust red cloak. The hood was pointed, and a clockwork symbol was imprinted on it. She tied it on her, bringing the hood on her mangled, black hair. It felt familiar.

Then, taking a smile at her newfound items, she went to explore the new land. But the faces and voices still plagued her.

*******

She had explored almost every part of the planet, discovering small villages with reptilian creatures. It was only when she dueled with monsters the she realized her powers.

If she used her mind, small object would levitate. The objects were colored in a faint, white aura.

Another power she discovered was much harder and more costly to use. Aradia was able to create duplicates of herself. The only thing horrible was that they would always die. No matter what she did, the duplicates were doomed.

Even with her newly discovered powers, Aradia never thought about leaving.

That is, until a portal appeared in her land.

******

It was the color of the sky, dark purple, but shimmering. The middle was similar to the quartz, shining blue. It was who came out of it that surprised her. A tall girl with pale skin and ebony black hair similar to her own stood in the portal. Her hair was tied in a bun, held up by a horn shaped object. As Aradia got a better look, she saw the foreigner was wearing dark red shoes, skirt and shirt, as well as white socks. Her lips were painted red, and they were pulled into a scowl. She was familiar, but still not remembered.

Then another came out. A boy, younger and shorter than the girl. His skin was brown like his hair, and was shaven into a mohawk. His legs had braces on them. He seemed to be grinning, but his eyes showed sadness.

Aradia recognized him, and felt an immediate trust towards the traveler.

The taller one spoke first. "This new land look dumb. I want off."

"Uh, Damara, shouldn't we try, um, to explore?" the shorter one answered. "Like Vriska asked us, um, to?"

"You mean spider bitch?" Damara asked, before rambling in a different language. Aradia understood only a few words, but didn't want to, considering how perverse they were.

Finally, she stopped. "Fine little Nitram. Maybe you not a cheater like brother or spider bitch. We go now."

The duo began to explore the paths Aradia had carved out, meeting the villagers. She simply watched from afar. Then, the boy walked unknowingly into a huge monster. A crude ogre was what the villagers called it.

Instinct took over Aradia as she sprung at the creature, cracking her whip at it. It swung at her, but she shot back. She whacked it again. The whip hit it once more, killing it.

Breathing heavily, she landed on the ground. The boy seemed afraid until he caught a glimpse of her face.

"A-Aradia?" he stuttered.

The girl widened her ruby colored eyes, worried that he knew her name. Seeing no other choice, she chose the natural thing.

She ran.

The people shouted for her, but Aradia ignored them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what I can fix, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
